


It Was Only A Kiss

by almostfamousgrl



Category: The Following
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 20:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1278430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostfamousgrl/pseuds/almostfamousgrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark kisses Emma. Luke gets jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Only A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Alternately titled "This has been totally invalidated by canon, but I wrote it before that happened and I still really like it, so whatever."

The kiss with Emma was brief, and fleeting, and everything Mark could have imagined it would be. There’s something shy and gentle about it. Her lips have barely touched his, his hand softly cupping the side of her face as he returns the kiss, and she’s already pulling away, apologizing, and tripping on herself to leave. He smiles and touches his lips. He can still feel hers, like a phantom touch.

When he walks back into the house some time later, he heads upstairs to the library, hoping to find something new to read. On the way he feels someone grab his arm, and jerk him into one of the side bedrooms.

A protest is on the tip of his tongue when he realizes that it’s Luke who grabbed him. He shakes his arm out of his brother’s grasp and raises an eyebrow at him. “So you finally kissed her?” Luke questions.

Luke knows. And Mark isn’t entirely sure how but it’s like his brother is scenting him, like he can smell the betrayal on his skin, as he invades his space. As he gets closer Mark thinks about how it doesn’t really matter that he knows, but he knows, and he’s not going to let it go. 

“You did, didn’t you?” Luke asks, smile playing at the corner of his lips. It’s the dangerous kind of calm that comes before a storm. 

A split second later and Luke’s got his hand on Mark’s throat, holding him against the wall and their lips are a millimeter apart. “Did you think I wouldn’t find out?” He whispers, pressing Mark against the wall. “Did you think I wouldn’t know?” 

Mark grabs at Luke’s arm, staring him down. “Luke I-“ Luke interrupts him by smashing their lips together, kissing him hard, possessively, biting at his lips. 

“Did you think I wouldn’t taste her?” Luke growls quietly against Mark’s lips, tightening his hand. Mark sucks in a breath, heart racing, as his airflow is constricted. Luke drags his teeth over his brother’s jawline, nipping his ear lobe. 

“L'as-tu aimé?” He hisses in Mark’s ear in French, making Mark squirm and gasp for air, clawing at his brother’s arm. He’ll have bruises there now, and that was, without a doubt, Luke’s intention.

“Luke…” Mark chokes out and Luke finally releases Mark’s throat and throws him towards the bed. Mark stumbles backwards and falls onto the bed, staring at his brother with widened eyes. Luke approaches again.

“She kissed me, but I don’t even think she meant it, it just kind of happened.” Mark says quickly, like he’s defending himself to a jealous lover. Which in a lot of respects, he is. 

Luke stands in front of where Mark is sitting on the bed. He runs his fingers through his hair, before grabbing and pulling his head back. Mark whimpers and looks up at his brother. “You meant it.” He says. Mark can’t deny that, his brother would see through the lie.

Luke leans down with his hand still fisted in Luke’s hair and kisses him again, hard and rough. He pulls and positions Mark on the bed, climbing on top of him and grinding down against him. Mark moans. “Fuck, Luke.” 

“Did you want to fuck her?” Luke breathes out against Mark’s neck, biting at the raw and red skin. “Want to know how she feels when you’re inside her.” He sinks his teeth into Mark’s neck, and Mark keens. 

“Luke…” Mark is stuck saying his brother’s name on repeat trying to calm him down, or maybe urge him on, he’s not entirely sure anymore. Luke pulls Mark’s shirt open and it loses a few buttons in the process. But his mouth finds newly exposed skin. He bites and sucks along Mark’s collarbones, and there’s nothing in it other than a desire to mark his territory. He holds Mark’s hands above his head, grip bruising the insides of his wrists. 

“Do you think about what it would be like to feel her mouth on you?” Luke mumbles as he uses his free hand to unfasten Mark’s pants and push them down and out of the way. “Do you imagine it when you touch yourself brother?” He spits the words like venom into Mark’s mouth.

“Please…” Mark breathes out, and Luke keeps holding him down, taking time to strip both of them down. Mark is, embarrassingly, hard already but Luke makes every effort to avoid touching him.

Luke pushes a finger dry against Mark’s hole, and Mark winces, swearing. Luke tightens his grip on Mark’s wrists, and bites on his chest, working his finger in slowly, painfully, Mark feeling every twitch of his hand.

“Do you feel that?” Luke curls his finger inside Mark, making him twitch. “Do you wish it was Emma,” he growls out her name. Mark mumbles another half formed apology but Luke his so far gone in jealousy it’s like he can’t even hear him. 

“But you won’t ever know will you? You’ll never feel her.” Luke says returning to Mark’s ear, voice rumbling. “Tu es le mien, mon frère.” He presses another kiss to Mark’s lips, demanding entrance and exploring every corner of his mouth with his tongue.

“Only mine.” His finger pulls out and Mark breathes out and relaxes, though he knows this is far from over. Luke reaches between them, pumping his own cock a few times, slicking it with nothing more than spit and pre-cum, lining up with Mark’s still tight hole.

Luke doesn’t waste any time, fucking in hard, pushing himself in to the hilt in one go. Mark cries out. It hurts, it’s supposed to, and it burns the whole way. He throws his head back and bares his neck to his brother. 

One hand still holding Mark’s wrists, the other on his hip, Luke fucks him without mercy, slow, and rough, and nearly dry, and Mark can feel tears welling in his eyes with the knowledge that he’ll be feeling this for days to come.

They’re pressed chest to chest, and for a moment they lock eyes and Luke’s look wild, possessive and angry. He leans down and kisses Mark, brutally mashing their lips together as he fucks harder and faster into him. Mark moans and whines, spitting out ‘sorry’ and his brother’s name like they are the only words he remembers.

“She wouldn’t do this for you.” Luke growls, biting at Mark’s lips. “Cette fille n'est rien. Comprends?” he digs his fingers into Mark’s hips holding him steady as he fucks, and marking another part of Mark’s body with purple bruises. 

Mark just breathes out yes over and over again, fists clenching and unclenching where Luke is holding him down. Luke grinds their bodies together, but none of it is for Mark’s benefit or pleasure. Still his brother’s touch has him hard, caught between their bodies. But nothing is enough to push him over the edge. 

Finally it seems Luke is nearing his end, pace less controlled, carefully purred words turning to a stream of filth, words made to make Mark feel used and, most importantly, owned.

When Luke comes its deep inside Mark, filling him up, marking him as his own in one final way, growling out his name into his neck, leaving one final bruise on the ridge between neck and shoulder. They both lie there for a moment. Mark’s hips twitch, groaning at where his still hard cock is pressed against Luke’s abdomen. 

Luke pulls out without much ceremony, leaning in to whisper in Mark’s ear. “Touch yourself and we’ll be doing this again tomorrow. This was a punishment.” He hisses. The instructions are clear and Mark whines. Luke looks him up and down licking his lips. He turns his back and leaves the room completely.

Mark is left alone, sore, bruising, and hard. He takes several slow deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself down. 

He runs a hand through his hair and lets his head fall back, rolling his wrists, and touching a finger to his kiss swollen lips.

He can still feel Luke. In every way.


End file.
